The ability of the Human Genome Project (HGP) to meet its goals will depend importantly on the prevalence, consequences and management of Academic-Industry Relations (AIRs) involving HGP researchers, other geneticists and life scientists. Research from the mid-1980s has indicated that AIRs in fields closely allied to genetics may have significant effects on matters critical to the HGP, including the academic and commercial productivity of involved industries and scientists, as well as levels of secrecy, openness of communication and the direction of research in academic labs. However, much remains to be learned about the long-term significance of these potential effects of AIRs, the evolution of the phenomenon since early in the biotechnology revolution, and the specific implications of AIRs for the HGP and the exploding field of genetic investigation. This multidisciplinary study will use proven survey and case study methodologies to provide the most complete evaluation yet of the prevalence, effects, and management of AIRs in genetics and related fields. Results will enable the HGP, other federal research managers, and university officers to assess: 1) how AIRs have evolved since the inception of the biotechnology revolution, 2) current levels of involvement with industry among HGP awardees, geneticists and other life scientists, 3) whether AIRs are likely to enhance the commercial and academic productivity of university investigators (including current or potential HGP awardees), or to reduce communication in ways that may compromise scientific progress and the university environment; and 4) whether industrial relationships among HGP awardees are similar to or different from those in other fields. The study will assess the success of past efforts to manage AIRs, and make recommendations concerning whether new or different policies are necessary to enhance the benefits or contain the risks of AIRs generally, and AIRs among HGP awardees in particular.